The Reckoning: Story of a Child Prequel:Childhood, Attack
by Awesomemerc
Summary: This is the story of Alex, an orphan kid living outside a major trading city. Although, his life as an orphan is about to be turned upside down when him and his friends are attacked.


Prequel: Childhood, Attack

"Wake up you little brat!" Came a screeching noise from down the hall. I get out of bed and stretch until I hear "Move your arse before I tan your hide!" and that's when I remember my life as an orphan living outside the large trading city of Antalor. When I notice that everyone else is out of bed, I rush to the dresser to swiftly get on my clothes before I'm beaten with the infamous leather whip.

I dash out of the room into the living room to see Martha, an ancient evil woman that will ruthlessly beat any child if they disobey any of the rules. She cries out in a crow like voice "Your late you worthless waste of space" I stand there and stare at her, absorbing all of the things she says and immediately ignores it. After being yelled and hissed at by that evil witch I go outside to clean up the porch and pick the food at the garden. After cleaning the porch with ease, I head straight to the garden to get the food. When I get there all of my friends are there. Jake, a short and ambitious blonde boy, Veronica, a tall smart brunet girl, Kale, a tan tall and rather muscular boy from a foreign nation, and Elizabeth, a beautiful brunet that I have a crush on. I say "Well you guys got this chore to?" Jake replies in a jokingly manner "No, we're here on our spare time." Everyone gives out a short chuckle in response, and then he adds on "I can't wait until we all turn sixteen!" Veronica quickly reminds him "Yeah we just have to wait four years." This instantly crushes the excited boy's happiness and determination in an instant. I remind them that there is work to be done, before Veronica and Jake argue with each other again, which they do a lot. They all nod and get back to work. Two hours later we are all finished. Kale says "Well we're done with our chores and have two hours to kill, want to go by the large oak tree and relax?" everyone nods in agreement. The group heads to the tree, but Elizabeth and I fall behind to talk. "Well Elizabeth I have something to ask …" Elizabeth looks at me in a mixture of feelings, "… we've been fond of each other ever since we both got here when we were ten, and I was wondering when we get out of here, will you marry me?" Elizabeth looks at me with bewilderment and excitement "Yes!" then she becomes sad and asks "Will we have to wait though?" I reply confidently "I have a plan, don't worry all five of us will be gone." I look at her with a smirk on my face, and Elizabeth replies with a kiss. Veronica yells out "Come on lovers, before we forget about you." Elizabeth and I both rush towards them, and we all just sit there. We all talked and enjoyed our time, until we hear the dinner bell; we all moan and mutter curses in response. All of the kids are there. While in line I ask another kid "What is there to eat?" he replies, saying "Same as usual, bread with a ham and vegetable soup." I think _same as usual wish she'd choose something else_ although I can't argue dinner is the only other time everyone can talk and enjoy the hour before bed. After finishing my food, and thirty minutes to spare, I go outside to see Elizabeth there as well. I stare at her beauty as she stares at the stars. Her chocolate hair flowing in the wind and her dark violet eyes shining from the moon light. I stand there, stunned, by the beauty that's in front of me. She turns and says "Well nice to know you like what you're looking at." I flinch back to reality and blush a little "Ummm, yeah just ahhh…" she chuckles a little and replies "Come stand beside me if you want to" I nod and move towards her. She tells me "You know this place isn't that bad you know." I look at her in confusion. She explains "If it wasn't for this place we wouldn't have met each other…" I kind of stand there noticing that it's true, if it wasn't for this place none of us would've met and become friends. Elizabeth continues "Also all of the lands are at war, the human kingdom of Amalur, the gnomish lands of Altrasa, the elvish nation of Ysa, and the Fae of the eastern Fae Lands. While this small nation of Matrosa is a land of great cultural diversity, economic and military power, and diplomacy. We are at war with no one so far." This comforted me, because it was true. We, despite being small, are one of the most powerful nations on the continent. That and we are a pleasant and kind nation. They both stand there and stare at the stars together, until I hear something. I look at the forest to see a terrifying sight. Fae, or specifically the Tuatha, I stand there and yell "FAE!" Elizabeth looks at them as well. We run into the room warning everyone about the dangers that are coming. Everyone panics, but Martha yells "Calm down, EVERYONE, "all of the kids stop in their tracks. " Follow me, we're going to the basement." Everyone, including me, was surprised since she never lets anyone else down in the basement. We all race to the basement, in hopes of surviving. When we get there we are surprised at what we see. Weapons from swords, great swords, battle hammers, daggers, etc. Along with various armors as well. She motioned us to keep low and to keep quite. I had no idea how she was so calm, while everyone else was petrified with fear. We all sat there, waiting, listening to the heavy thumps and knocks while the Fae were looking for any living thing that isn't one of them. One of the Fae says to another, which I'm guessing is the commander "No sign of anyone sir." Next thing I hear is a slash, then a thump. Blood began to drip onto my face. The commander or I believed to be, yells out in a firm and strong voice "There are people here, find them and kill them." This didn't help any of us at all, kids began to shake and sweat, and others began to cry and weep. The Fae heard this and began to search every crook and place of the house. Martha quickly tried to calm everyone down, sadly while she was doing this the Fae found how to get into the basement. Once they did, all children nearest to the door were slaughtered instantly. Their blood covered the walls and floor, along with their bodies sent flying like ragdolls. The kids, along with me, started to panic, but I noticed that when the Fae went for Martha, she disarmed them and sliced off their heads. She then yelled "Quick, get out of here!" afterwards all of us ran through the secondary entrance near the garden. When we got out it was like seeing cockroaches running from light. As we scattered the Fae took notice and chased after us. It was a horrible sight, kids being cut down with arrows and others being disintegrated by their magic. I looked to my right to see Jake running with all of his might. Next thing I know an arrow goes right through his throat and he immediately drops, gurgling on his own blood. This encouraged me to run faster, to not end up like him. Kale runs in front of me, running as hard as I am. Soon he's turned into ash by one of the Fae I keep running despite my legs feeling like 1,000 Ibs weights and as if a bear is on my chest. I see a small hole in the ground, and take cover in it. Veronica is caught by two of the Fae, I lay there and watch them cut her to pieces while she cries. I lay there filled with nothing but fear. After I get my stamina back I go back to running, but in the opposite direction, for all the Fae have passed. On my way I see something that makes my heart stop dead in its tracks. Elizabeth, laying there with arrows all through her body. I shuffle towards her, with fear, sadness, and anger taking over my heart. I knell down next to her to see fear in her once beautiful violet eyes and her nimble elegant body torn and pierced. I feel something wet and warm rolling down my check. I soon notice that it's a tear strolling down my face. I stand there and weep over her body. With nothing but a burning house and dead bodies as my companions. I soon felt my eyes get heavy due to my tiredness, but before I feel asleep I see a familiar figure walk towards we and pick me up. Before I can tell who it is I fall to sleep after witnessing this horrific event.


End file.
